Traditionally, files in a computer system are organized by file name or by the date and time associated with the files. File organization by name is sufficient when there is a single user on a single device—the single user can control the file names and the file creation times are based on a single device's internal clock. However, with the advent of online, internet-based, social expression and personal publishing services, users may upload content (e.g., files) from different devices to a central storage location associated with an account. Additionally, some services enable cross-platform content synchronization and sharing (e.g., the Dropbox™ service), which enables users to conveniently upload, store, and view files on any device associated with the account. Moreover, the trend is to enable users to share uploaded files with other users. Users may be able to share certain files or entire accounts by associating other users with the same account. Users in a cross-platform synchronized content management system may modify or upload files in different time zones and with different devices. This adds many levels of complexity to file organization. For example, each user or device may use a different default naming convention for the same type of file. Different devices may be located in different time zones, giving each file a date and time that is not standardized (i.e., Nov. 15, 2012 10:47 in California is not the same as Nov. 15, 2012 10:47 in Germany). Therefore, organizing files in a meaningful way for all users may be difficult.
In a specific example, digital photo-technology has matured to the point where miniature cameras may be incorporated into almost any mobile device. Consequently, today's consumer commonly has more than one device with which to capture photos. Specifically, a consumer may have a digital camera, a cell phone, an iPad®, a laptop, and an iPod®. Thus, consumers may capture images on various devices, and in some cases, may capture the same or similar photos on more than one device.
When consumers upload photos from a plurality of devices to either a desktop computer or a cloud-based storage system, the computer or system typically orders the photos by the file name assigned by the device. This may be problematic since different devices use different naming nomenclature. Thus, files uploaded from one device may have names that significantly differ from those uploaded from another device. As an example, an iPhone® may label each image with the prefix “IMG-”, while a digital camera manufactured by Canon, Inc. may label each image with the prefix “DSC.” In the above example, images taken at the same event by different devices may be ordered alphabetically, but not sequentially due to differences in the file naming nomenclature. Consequently, photos uploaded from various devices to the same system may not be arranged and displayed in a meaningful way, such as in chronological order based on the file name. Furthermore, if one device uses the same naming nomenclature as another device, then the consumer may end up with two different photos having the same name. As a result, photos having the same name may cause a first uploaded file to be overwritten by a second uploaded file having the same name.
The present disclosure recognizes and addresses the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art system and methods.